I'm In A Cube Land
by LittleJerseyanNinja
Summary: Jessie has a power- she can travel into another dimension called Minecraftia, sometimes st will, sometimes forced. When bad guys want to use her power to make Minecraftia more of a wreck than it is, Jessie has to team up and trust the Avengers. But can the 13 year old girl defend her home, without Gael and Calbin this time? As Herobrine and the monsters weren't enough...
1. Reality and Minecraftia

I slashed my sword down on the zombies. Racing into my castle, I slammed the gates and locked them by winding the rope around and around the two touching posts.

I turned. Two more monsters in my castle.

"Go to hell!" I screamed. I stabbed three arrows into each.

I was safe for now.

_Jessie._

_Jessie..._

_JESSIE_

I woke up. Finally. It was over.

I was staring into the face of two people. One was a man, with short sandy brown hair, and the other was a woman withh short curly red hair. Where was Gael?

I jumped. "Who are you!?" I reached for my diamond sword. Wait, it wasn't there anymore.

"She's awake, get Fury," said the woman into a comms. I wish I had my weapons.

My name is Jessie, no last name. I'm a thirteen year old girl. I have... A condition. I have the 'ability' to travel to a whole other dimension, a place called Minecraftia. There, I'm forced to defend myself by locking myself in a grand castle.

There is no sun. Only night. Guess who has to suffer through it? Me. Just me and my faithful wolf, Chax. Herobrine is the one causing this.

"Hey, it's alright," said the man. "My name is Clint Barton. This is my partner Natasha Romanoff. Is your name Jessie?"

I nodded.

"Alright. You are in the base for a organization called SHIELD. We're going to protect you from people who want to use your power for bad."

Okaaaaaay?

"Why would they want my power?"

"Because they can use you to get into the dimension you go into when you put yourself asleep. They would control it."

"Well good luck to them controlling it," I said. "There's no sun anymore. It burnt out. It will never shine again as lon as HE is there."

"Who is he?"

"...Herobrine. God of the nether, or hell. Notch is the god of the aether, or heaven, and he created Minecraftia. Herobrine took over and Notch was forced to rapture every minecraftian possible. But Herobrine stopped him when there were just a few people left. Me, my friends Gael and Calbin. They went missing. It's just me and my dog Chax stuck in the castle of Notch, a huge castle, the biggest in both world. The terrain around it is five thousand acres, and the castle itself takes six thousand. The village is around twenty acres from the castle gates. Herobrine and his monsters, skeletons, zombies, endermen, spiders and creepers, have been attacking for three years now. In order to claim the entire world, they have to claim ownership by taking the castle, it's inhabitants and the current owner."

Clint was silent, listening carefully. "What do they have to do now?"

"They have to take the castle first, of course, then kill the inhabitants, which right now is Chax and me, but they have to kill the owners, which are me, Gael and Calbin. I've been sending out beacons to them, but they haven't responded. I'm starting to get a feeling that they are already dead, and now it's just me and my vigilant dog."

Clint looked me in the eye. "That must be hard, knowing that there's a great chance you could be the last of your kind in a dark, evil place."

"You have no idea."

"Jess, are you alright?"

My vision faded slowly.

His voice wavered.

And everything turned black.


	2. Every World

**(Just so ya guys know, this whole story was inspired by the Minecraft song "Cube Land." It's by SlamaCowCreations and it describes Jessie's life in Minecraftia. Just imagine the pig as a wolf with the helmet and Steve as a girl with brown hair, green shirt and blue pants.)**

I turned and glared at the familiar walls of the castle. Seriously?

Picking up my weapons, I started treading down the hall. Chax was waiting by my bed, like the loyal dog he was. He cocked his head to the side at me.

Sighing, I trudged to my bed and laid to rest. Had those people been an illusion? Could someone be trying to use me to destroy my world once and for all? Who would want to rule it?

Could someone free me from this curse?

Maybe I should think about it in the morning. Err... Night.

;;;;;;;;;;;

When I woke up, Chax was gently licking my cheek. I grumbled and gently pushed his paws off my chest, sitting up.

I grabbed my armor, my tools and weapons, dressed, braided my hair, and fed Chax.

We did a patrol in the corridors. No monsters. Maybe it would stay this way today.

Then I suddenly lost my vision.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;

I sat up. I was still in the same room, same chair, but no one was there.

I sighed. Waking up twice in the same morning.

I laid back in the chair and tried to sleep. But I just laid there, not tired at all. Like, couldn't move. Literally.

Wait, what!?

I struggled to wiggle my fingers. No luck. My toes. No. Only my eyes could move, and they darted around the room in fear. Suddenly the room was red and black, and Him appeared in front of me. The atmosphere was cold and dreary.

I never heard Herobrine speak. I never knew he could. But when he did, it was a combo of deep voices at once.

"You are a survivor, young one. Kneel to me."

Then I could talk. "Never."

"Don't you want to know where your friends are?"

I glared. "Where are they!?"

"Join me and you will know."

"I said never! Go away, you're not supposed to be in this world!"

"I am in every world." He vanished.

The paralysis wore off quickly after that, and I bolted upright.

In the Name of Notch... Crap.


End file.
